


Big Green Umbrella

by NaNaSuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based off of Markyu rainy date night pic, M/M, Mark is too cute, Markyu is alive, Yuta is too sweet, markyu, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: Mark didn't want to argue with him because they were going out together, just the two of them. No Jungwoo. No Haechan. Just them with their big green umbrella.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Big Green Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone knows, Markyu went on a date, at night, in the rain, with one big green umbrella.....

Walking outside with the sky dark and the stars shining, Mark really didn't understand why Yuta planned to have a date in the middle of the night. 'So we don't get interrupted by fans' Yuta had told him which makes sense but doesn't hyung not understand they are part of a big boy group and their fans range in age groups. But Mark didn't want to argue with him because they were going out together, just the two of them. No Jungwoo. No Haechan. Just them with their big green umbrella.  
Mark really had no idea where they were going because Yuta had planned this since yesterday and he was kinda excited. They've been so busy lately and really never had time to just hang out with each other without the other members getting involved. And even after promotions were over, he still had some things to do before he actually had time to rest. Luckily for him, he got to see Yuta everyday cause they live in the same dorm so when Yuta asked him if he wanted to go out the next day, Mark immediately said yes without hesitation before running out to go to his dentist appointment hearing Yuta's laughter while he left.  
So here they were walking down a slightly busy street in the middle of the night.  
"Hyung~," Mark whined tugging on Yuta's black long sleeve shirt. "Where are we going?" Yuta smirked and put his arm over Mark's shoulder.  
"Nothing to worry your little head about," Yuta said in his ear.  
"Ah! Yuta!" Mark yelled blushing, covering his ear. Yuta looked at him confused.  
"What?" Yuta asked playing dumb "what happened? Did something get in your ear?" Mark looked at Yuta and just blushed harder.  
"Nevermind." Mark said lowering his head and started walking.  
"Wait," Yuta said grabbing his hand. "We're here." Mark looked at the place. It was a little restaurant stuck between two big stores. The sign was crafted out of wood and the words were written beautifully. Everything about the sign alone just told him this place was going to be very authentic, very historical and very Yuta. "Well don't just stare at it, come on." Yuta said pulling at Mark's hand and going inside.  
-  
"Oh my god!" Mark yelled when they left. "When did you find that place? The food was so good and the decoration...the um decor..yeah that was cool!" Yuta smiled at him.  
"I found it when me and Jungwoo went out to get him a new charger. I saw it on passing and thought I should check it out." Mark nodded and then froze.  
"Wait! You've never been in there?!" Mark asked shocked and utterly confused. Yuta nodded. "But you seemed like you knew what was going on in there."  
"Well of course Markie," Yuta said putting his arm over Mark's shoulder and started walking with him. "I used the internet." Mark stopped causing Yuta to stop too.  
"Seriously?" Mark asked looking at him. Yuta nodded very seriously. There was silence for a moment then they both bust out laughing. 

They continued walking down the street, just enjoying each others company, stopping at some stores to check out some stuff they either wanted or needed. It was great, nothing could ruin this perfect night. Mark felt a drop on his face. He looked up and felt another one hit his cheek. He held out his hand just to double check that he wasn't feeling things. He felt more drops but these were slightly bigger.  
"Oh looks, like it's raining," Yuta said opening up his big green umbrella. Yuta had told him before they left the dorms that Mark didn't need to bring one because his umbrella was big enough for two people. Once the umbrella was open, Yuta pulling Mark closer to him to stand under it. Mark slightly blushed and thanked himself for not arguing with Yuta about bringing his own. They continued walking despite the rain. Mark really didn't care for the rain but standing next to Yuta under this umbrella was a completely different story. They were so close to each other, Mark could basically smell Yuta's perfume and shampoo. Mark tried his hardest not to take a deep breath and take in those smells. Usually when they're at home, he would sit next to Yuta often and lean his head on his shoulder just to smell his shampoo and touch his hair. It was nice and comfortable and put him at ease but right now, out in the open, out in public, he can't just lean in and smell Yuta. It was so tempting though. Mark looked over at Yuta and started examining his side profile. It was no lie that Yuta was one of the best looking members in the group. Every angle he has is just beautiful and his side profile is absolutely amazing. The shape of his nose. The way his hair falls over his face. The way his chin is so define. The shape of his eyes. Just everything about Yuta was beautiful. Mark followed Yuta's jaw line from is chin to his shoulder and followed the arm up to thr hand that was holding the umbrella. Yuta was making sure the umbrella was covering him more, of course he'd do that, Yuta is too sweet to him. Mark put his hand over Yuta's and move the umbrella over both of them. Mark looked at Yuta, who was looking at him. They shared a smile and continued walking down the street.  
"Wow! It raining a lot lately," Mark said still holding the umbrella with Yuta.  
"Yeah," he said. "They said it was going to, I just didn't know it was going to be this much." Mark nodded and looked around seeing people walk around with umbrellas and jackets.  
"Are you cold?" Yuta suddenly asked him.  
"What? Oh no! I'm not, I'm good hyung thank you." Mark said with a slight blush.  
"We have one more stop before we head home," Yuta said. Mark nodded.  
Mark really had no idea where they were going but he trust Yuta to never lead him astray. He is always there for him when he needs help or some sort of comfort. Yuta always protects him and tells him right to his face if he did something wrong and doesn't beat around the bush about it. Mark really loves that about Yuta. He never pretends around anyone, he makes you feel comfortable just being yourself around him and its refreshing for Mark because of how much he has to do in the company. Being around all those people, making him have to act a certain way, depending on the group he's in but its completely different when he's with Yuta. He feels at ease. Mark tightened his grip on the umbrella making Yuta look at him and noticed a blush on Mark's face but he was spaced out. Yuta smiled at him. His little alien Mark, always making loud unnecessary noises, singing at random moments, can't cook to save his life but loves to stick to his side like a baby cub. It's cute. Everything Mark does is cute. Yuta knows this. But Mark bring cute is one of the reason Mark is a necessary presence in his life. They grew together in the company, yes Yuta is older but they both came at the same time from their home to pursue a dream. Now here they are in one of the biggest boy groups, enjoying life. The life that can be hard sometimes. They have this mutual understanding with each other that grew over time. When Mark needed someone to talk to he came to him either to whine about being in another group or about practice being too hard or silently cuddle with him because he misses home. Yuta knew his feelings for Mark and Mark finally understood his feeling for Yuta. It was there all along but he took some set backs and hard work to get to where they are now where Yuta could touch Mark without him flinching away or panicking about every little thing. Yuta saw an alleyway up ahead and thought of idea cause hes been wanting to do this since they left the dorms.  
Mark was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Yuta's bag was getting wet till they turned down some back street.  
"Ah! Hyung, your bag is getting wet," Mark said. "Let me hold it." Mark went to reach for it.  
"No....its ok," Yuta said quickly. Mark looked at him and noticed Yuta was biting his lip.  
"Yuta, are you ok?" Yuta stopped walking and stood in front of Mark and started looking around. They were standing next to a large dumpster that covered most of their bodies from the street to the left but to the right was completely open. Mark followed Yuta's eyes and then looked back at Yuta. Yuta lowered the big green umbrella to the right, basically blocking them in. "Hyung, what-." Mark was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. Mark moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yuta's neck. Mark felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer. He had no idea when the rain had stopped or how them making out in an alleyway was happening but its Yuta, the things he does really doesn't surprise him anymore. Mark felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt Yuta's hands slowly moving up and down his back. Mark broke the kiss to breathe. "Ah! Yuta...." Mark putting his head on Yuta's shoulder. "We can't do this in public."  
"I know." Yuta said with a deep sigh still holding up the umbrella. He then buried his face in Mark's neck, who immediately lifted his head. Mark messages Yuta's neck a little playing with his hair and trying to calm down when he felt lips on his neck.  
"Hyung!" Mark gasped trying to push Yuta off now cause yes they are in public, yes they are idols and yes they could get caught and truthfully he doesn't want that. Yuta straighten up like a switch went off in his head and he backed away. Yuta took a deep breath and looked at Mark.  
"Come on Mark," Yuta said closing the umbrella but not using the tie. "Let's go home." Mark grabbed Yuta's hand which was held out for him and they started walking down the alleyway.  
"What about the last stop?" Mark asked innocently. Yuta turned and pulled Mark close to his body.  
"You really wanna go to the next stop?" Yuta whispered in his ear. Mark gasped, feeling that shiver run down his spine again and shook his head. "Thought so." Yuta kissed Mark's neck and started walking. Mark looked at Yuta and then took a deep breath and followed Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I tried...Markyu is too cute to be real I swear and the fact they shared an umbrella at night just makes whatever they were doing 10x cutter.


End file.
